the_miisfandomcom-20200215-history
The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Shaggy Showdown
The Twilight Zone ''Tower of Terror Shaggy Showdown is a story from the Mii Universe and features Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi and other characters as they set out to save The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror attraction from Shaggy Rogers' obsession with the word finished. Tagline: ''A showdown beyond the deepest, darkest corner of the Imagination....in the Tower of Terror! Plot: Anakin Skywalker and his master Obi-Wan Kenobi are visiting Walt Disney World Resort in Florida for a vacation as Anakin's nerves are frazzled from watching a Scooby-Doo episode ''Don't Go Near the Fortress of Fear! ''The episode featured a part where Shaggy Rogers was freaking out about Mystery Inc. being trapped in an underground tunnel, resulting in the latter saying "finished." This issue causes a great amount of anger on Anakin as he thinks Shaggy is a liar for saying that the gang would never get out of the tunnel. Obi-Wan keeps reminding his apprentice not to watch the episode if it keeps getting him upset. The Jedi prepare to spend the next day at Disney's Hollywood Studios where they soon learn that Shaggy's obsession with "finished" has become out of hand all because of fear. Shaggy then declares that he will destroy ''The Twilight Zone ''Tower of Terror at midnight using finished so that Disney's Hollywood Studios will become Walt Disney World's least unattended park. Hearing that Shaggy is going to destroy Disney's property, Anakin and Obi-Wan return to the park after hours and confront Shaggy before he can destroy the Tower of Terror but are outmatched. Realizing they need help, Anakin and Obi-Wan enlist the aide of Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps, as they think that Shaggy can be arrested and talked some sense into by police officers: with the help of Nick and Judy, Anakin and Obi-Wan plan to return to Hollywood Studios the next night for another confrontation.. The next day, Anakin begins to have thoughts about murdering Shaggy as his obsession with finished and destroying the Tower of Terror have gotten out of hand for the young Jedi apprentice to handle, this also leads to the young Jedi apprentice having a grudge on Shaggy as well. Worried for his apprentice's safety, Obi-Wan tells Anakin that he can go to Magic Kingdom Park, Epcot and Disney's Animal Kingdom Theme Park or stay in their hotel room at Pop Century under the condition that Anakin stays away from Hollywood Studios until Shaggy is defeated. That night, Obi-Wan, Nick and Judy set out to look for items around Walt Disney World that might help them defeat Shaggy. The trio also enlist of the help of P.T Barnum (Hugh Jackman). Meanwhile, back at Pop Century, Anakin feels his anger on Shaggy building even stronger and sets out for Hollywood Studios to end Shaggy's deed. Sensing Anakin at Hollywood Studios about to confront Shaggy, Obi-Wan rushes to stop his apprentice from violently fighting with Shaggy in the exit courtyard of the Tower of Terror. Nick, Judy and Barnum arrive just as Shaggy reveals his plans for the Tower of Terror to operate 2-4 weeks before he destroys it with finished: Nick and Judy confront Shaggy while Anakin, Obi-Wan and Barnum enlist other people to join the battle to save the Tower of Terror: with a whole army set up, Anakin plans to have a group brawl while Shaggy stands one on one. Meanwhile, during the questioning, Shaggy lies to Nick and Judy saying that Anakin set him up to destroying the attraction. The pair doesn't believe the tales whatsoever and Shaggy angrily states that instead of the Tower of Terror having 2-4 weeks to operate before he destroys it, there will only be 1-2 weeks instead and that he will destroy it when people are on it. Judy breaks the news to Obi-Wan about the Tower of Terror being destroyed in 1-2 weeks, and Anakin's grudge on Shaggy reaches a breaking point and the young Jedi reaches severe anger, realizing that many people's lives will be in jeporady, Obi-Wan makes a plan where he and Anakin will lead the group into the park for the showdown. The group travels to Hollywood Studios while Nick and Judy try once again to get through to Shaggy, who is about to burn the Tower of Terror, and tell him to let go of being obsessed with finished. Before Shaggy can do anything to the attraction, Anakin arrives and cuts Shaggy's match in half just as Shaggy is arrested and apprehended by the police. Before Shaggy is taken away to jail, Anakin screams at him for trying to destroy Disney's property as well as endangering the lives of many people. Shaggy apologizes to Anakin for getting him worked up before apologizing to everyone at Hollywood Studios for his actions. Upon hearing Shaggy's words of kindness, Judy decides to let him go under the impression that finished goes way from Shaggy's obsessions, Shaggy gladly accepts before announcing that he will be gladly to work at the Tower of Terror for one night before he leaves Walt Disney World for good. He also gives the group and all the Hollywood Studios guests a free FastPass on his behalf. He also agrees to have Nick and Judy supervise his actions at all times until park closing time.